


A.M. Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair
Genre: Fluff, Kazuichi loving his partners :), Multi, just fluff, soft stuff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazuichi wakes up in the middle of the night and appreciates life.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	A.M. Thoughts

00:47

That's what time the clock read; almost one in the morning. It wasn't unusual for Kazuichi to be up so late. Even then, years after the program, he rarely slept for more than a few hours every week. 

The things that kept him up varied. They could've ranged from nightmares to boredom to thinking. Anything could keep him up, really. Tonight, it was nothing bad. Quite the opposite, really.

He was laying on the far left of the bed. Sonia laid in the middle, and Gundham on the right. They were both out cold, as usual, a tangle of Sonia's lanky limbs and Gundham's too-large pajamas. 

Very carefully, Kazuichi sat up. Both of his partners looked so peaceful, so serene and calm. The window was open, and the curtains fluttered gently in the soft breeze. It was hot earlier, so Sonia had opened all of the windows in the house to let it cool down. Summer was always her favorite season.

She loved the flowers and the bright, booming colors of Japan in the hotter months. She loved opening windows and letting the cool breeze file through, and honestly, Kazuichi couldn't blame her. It was nice.

Gundham much preferred the cold, saying it was better for his 'powers', being the Overlord of Ice and all. He was always bundled up for the weather, anyway, what with his billowing scarf and long, black coat. 

Kazuichi didn't care about the temperature. The only difference it made to him was whether or not he had to tie the top half of his jumpsuit around his waist by the arms (and if he and Sonia had to make sure Gundham didn't get heatstroke—he refused to change even in the heat).

The mechanic smiled at his sleeping partners, and when Gundham stirred, he reached over and carefully set a hand on his shoulder. It settled the breeder down, and luckily he didn't wake up. He kept the hand there for a few more minutes before carefully taking it back.

He did hover for a few seconds to see if the sorcerer would need to be silently comforted again, but there was no more movement.

The pink haired boy looked down at Sonia, who was sleeping relatively peacefully. 'Relatively' meaning she had hair in her mouth and looked uncomfortable with that fact. He took a second to be amused, and then brushed the hair out of her face.

"There."

He kept his voice quiet, but Sonia had sharp ears. Her eyes opened lethargically and she looked confused. She muttered something in Novoselic, which Gundham was trying to teach Kazuichi. The mechanic just wasn't as good at it as they were, but he could still get bits and pieces.

"Nothing's wrong, go back to sleep. Too early for you guys," He whispered. Sonia nodded and fell back asleep within seconds. Definitely too early for her.

Another glance at the clock showed that somehow, Kazuichi had lost track of the time again. Already it was half past one. Jeez. He knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep like Sonia, so he snuck off of the bed. It was an easy task because of his placement.

The floor was cold, and he almost crawled right back under the covers. He decided that was probably actually the better option. It was a good night, there was no reason to potentially mess that all up.

He burrowed under the blanket, grinning a little to himself when Gundham tugged it back a bit. Blanket hog. He stretched an arm over the other two (or tried to) and settled down again. Maybe tonight he'd sleep after all.

The time was 2:45, and they all slept soundly.


End file.
